modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eric Forrester
Eric Forrester Senior – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Erica wciela się John McCook. Postać Erica pojawiła się także w operze mydlanej Żar młodości, w latach 1993, 1995, 1996, 2005 (odc. 8197, 8279, 8280), 2008 (odc. 8839–8841) i 2013 (odc. 10118 i 10119). Charakterystyka Nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo i związek z Beth (1987–1988) Eric jest głową rodziny Forresterów. Razem z żoną, Stephanie, mają czwórkę dzieci: Ridge'a, Thorne'a, Kristen i Felicię. Ich najstarsza córka zmarła przy porodzie. Eric dorastał w rodzinie, która prowadziła zakład krawiecki. Jego ojciec był krawcem, a matka pomagała swojemu mężowi. Eric pomagał rodzicom i nauczył się przy tym zawodu. Studiując na Northwestern University, Eric był związany z Beth Henderson. Podczas jednej z imprezy poznał Stephanie. Podczas zabawy na statku przyjaciela, Eric upił się i spędził noc z równie pijaną Stephanie. Jakiś czas później, okazało się, że Douglas zaszła w ciążę. O tym fakcie wiedziała jedynie rodzina. Eric i Stephanie wzięli ślub w 1959 roku, a Forrester nigdy później nie skontaktował się z Beth. Eric nie planował zostawać z żoną, ale wszystko zmieniło się po narodzinach Ridge'a. Obecnie, Eric jest sławnym projektantem i od 1965 roku prowadzi swój rodzinny dom mody Forrester Creations, który sfinalizowała Stephanie. Obaj ich synowie pracują w domu mody, podczas gdy córki przebywają za granicą. Eric współpracuje z wierną asystentką i projektantką, Margo Lynley. Małżeństwo Stephanie i Erica przeżywa kryzys. Stephanie podejrzewa męża o romans z Margo. Tymczasem Ridge oświadcza rodzinie, że zamierza poślubić piękną Caroline Spencer. Forresterowie są zaskoczeni, gdyż Ridge ma sławę playboya i jest niestały w uczuciach. Eric i Stephanie wkrótce poznają ojca dziewczyny, magnata prasowego, Billa, i omawiają z nim szczegóły ślubu. Eric projektuje dla przyszłej synowej suknię ślubną. W kwietniu 1987, cieszy się, że Kristen przyjechała na ślub brata i namawia ją na dłuższy pobyt. Nadchodzi dzień ślubu Ridge'a i Caroline. Stephanie nie podoba się obecność Margo. Tymczasem Caroline mdleje w drodze do ołtarza i trafia do szpitala. Ślub zostaje odwołany. Kristen postanawia wrócić do Nowego Jorku, mimo protestów ojca. Eric przekonuje Stephanie, by namówiła córkę do pozostania w mieście. Eric żąda od syna wyjaśnień. Ridge wyznaje ojcu, że zdradził Caroline na tydzień przed ślubem. Eric mówi o tym Stephanie. W maju 1987, Stephanie udaje się przekonać córkę, aby została w mieście i spróbowały naprawić swoje relacje. Eric jest zachwycony. Proponuje córce posadę projektantki. Prosi Margo, by wprowadziła Kristen do branży. Tymczasem u Forresterów odbywa się przyjęcie biznesowe. Kobieta nadzorująca catering wydaje mu się znajoma. Tymczasem Margo wyznaje Ericowi miłość. Chce odejść z pracy, ale Eric przekonuje ją, by została. Kiedy Forresterowie szykują kolejne przyjęcie, Eric prosi Stephanie, by zatrudnili tę samą firmę cateringową co poprzednio. Stephanie jest zdziwiona tą prośbą. Eric dowiaduje się również, że żona wie o wyznaniu miłości przez Margo. Podczas kłótni Stephanie i Erica, pojawia się temat rozwodu. W czerwcu 1987, Eric jest zdeterminowany, aby jeszthumb|298px|Stephanie i Eric podczas przyjęcia (1987)cze raz zobaczyć kobietę z cateringu. Podczas przyjęcia, poznaje dziewczynę z cateringu, Brooke Logan. Forrester pyta Brooke o nazwisko kobiety nadzorującej obsługę przyjęcia. Eric wreszcie rozpoznaje w niej swoją miłość z college'u, Beth. Pod koniec przyjęcia, Eric podchodzi do niej i przez chwilę rozmawiają, po czym Elizabeth znika. Gdy do Erica dzwoni właścicielka firmy cateringowej, Ruth Wilson, mężczyzna przypadkowo dowiaduje się, że mąż Beth opuścił ją przed laty. Forrester dzwoni do Logan i umawia się z nią. Wyjaśnia jej, dlaczego po odejściu nie kontaktował się z nią - nie mógł jej spojrzeć w oczy po tym jak ją zdradził. Eric i Beth całują się na pożegnanie. Forrester zwierza się Margo. Stephanie ponownie zaczyna podejrzewać męża o romans. Tymczasem Kristen domyśla się, że w życiu ojca jest inna kobieta. Otwarcie okazuje ojcu wsparcie, podczas gdy Ridge wspiera matkę, a Thorne stara się być neutralny. Stephanie prosi męża, by ratowali swoje małżeństwo. W lipcu 1987, Eric prosi Elizabeth o spotkanie, ale ona odmawia. Eric decyduje się wrócić do żony. Informuje o tym Margo. Tymczasem Thorne przyznaje ojcu, że dostał ofertę pracy w innej firmie. Informuje go również, że zamierza spotykać się z Caroline. W sierpniu 1987, Stephanie informuje Erica, że to Bill zaoferował pracę Thorne'owi. Eric i Stephanie proszą syna, by nie odchodził z firmy. We wrześniu 1987, Eric odwiedza Beth w pracy. Wyznaje jej, że nigdy nie chciał ożenić się ze Stephanie. Nie chciał jedynie opuścić jej, gdy była w ciąży. Chciał wrócić do Beth, ale dowiedział się, że wyszła ona za Stephena Logana. Caroline traci kontakt z Forresterami. Eric domyśla się, że dziewczyna może przebywać u Loganów. Jedzie do ich domu, gdzie Beth potwierdza jego przypuszczenia. Ujawnia również, że Caroline została zgwałcona. Eric cieszy się, że Thorne wspiera dziewczynę. Eric informuje o wszystkim Stephanie i dodaje, że Caroline nie chce, aby Ridge się dowiedział. Stephanie zwraca uwagę na to, że Ridge dowie się o wszystkim z prasy. Wkrótce, Eric informuje syna o gwałcie Caroline. Rozwścieczony Ridge rozbija gablotę i rani się w prawą rękę. Stephanie jest przerażona, gdy znajduje ślady krwi i zakrwawioną bluzę Ridge'a. Eric wyjaśnia jej co się stało. Tymczasem Thorne, na prośbę Caroline, nie przyjmuje oferty Billa. W listopadzie 1987, Thorne i Caroline informują Stephanie i Erica o swoich zaręczynach. Stephanie i Eric zastanawiają się, dlaczego Caroline nie odpowiedziała na list Ridge’a. Eric uważa, że Caroline nie jest zainteresowana Ridge'em, któremu zależy jedynie na seksie. Kiedy Stephanie chce skorzystać z usług Beth na ślubie, Eric mówi jej, że Loganowie zostaną zaproszeni jako goście. Stephanie uważa, że Loganowie wykorzystują Forresterów, by polepszyć swój status społeczny. Na prośbę Erica, Stephanie dzwoni do Beth i zaprasza Loganów na ślub. Tymczasem Eric projektuje dla Beth suknię na ślub. Eric projektuje również suknię ślubną dla Caroline. W grudniu 1987, Caroline i Thorne zostają małżeństwem. Podczas ceremonii, Eric nie odrywa wzroku od Elizabeth. Pokazuje jej swój dom. Tymczasem Stephanie próbuje uwieść Erica, ale on ją odrzuca. Kristen zaczyna spotykać się z Clarkiem Garrisonem. Prosi ojca, aby dał mu szansę i spojrzał na jego projekty. Eric odmawia, gdyż Garrison pracuje dla konkurencyjnego domu mody Spectra Fashions. Tymczasem Thorne i Caroline wracają z podróży poślubnej. Stephanie i Eric pokazują im ich wyremontowane pokoje w rezydencji Forresterów. Eric daje Beth drogi zegarek jako prezent świąteczny. W styczniu 1988, Eric i Stephanie rozmawiają o swoim rozpadającym się małżeństwie. Tymczasem Brooke informuje Forrestera, że Beth ma raka piersi. Eric zaprasza Beth na kolację. Namawia ją do wykonania biopsji, która jest jedynym wyjściem. Kiedy Beth budzi się po zabiegu, Eric czuwa przy jej łóżku. Ridge wpada na pomysł, aby produkować ubrania znacznie tańsze, przeznaczone dla uboższych ludzi. Eric nie zgadza się z synem i uważa to za sprzeczne z wizją Forrestera. Kiedy Stephanie mówi Ericowi o chorobie Beth, on udaje zaskoczonego. Jest zdziwiony, że żona współczuje obcej dla siebie kobiecie. Eric jest zachwycony projektami Kristen. Postanawia je wdrożyć do produkcji. Angela i powrót do rodziny (1988–1989) W lutym 1988, Beth natychmiast musi poddać się operacji. Tuż przed zabiegiem, Eric wyznaje jej miłość. Opłaca rachunki szpitalne. Po operacji, Beth nie chce zobaczyć się z Erikiem. Nie zamierza spotykać się z żonatym mężczyzną. Wbrew jej woli, Forrester pojawia się w szpitalu i ponownie wyznaje jej miłość. Wkrótce, Brooke informuje Erica, że Beth wygrała walkę z rakiem. Forrester mówi Beth, że zamierza poprosić Stephanie o rozwód. Rozmawia również ze Stormem na temat uznania za zmarłego męża Beth, Stephena Logana. Eric prosi Stephanie o rozwód, ale ona chce czasu. Ustalają, że na razie nie powiedzą nic dzieciom. Kristen organizuje kolację, aby przedstawić rodzinie Clarke'a. Tymczasem on jest świadkiem pocałunku Erica i Beth. Konfrontuje się z Forresterem i zapewnia, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Podczas kolacji, Eric oświadcza zdumionej rodzinie, że akceptuje Clarke'a. Tymczasem matka Stephena, Helen, prosi Erica, aby nie spotykał się z Beth. W marcu 1988, Eric informuje żonę, że wniósł pozew o rozwód. Mówi o tym Ridge'owi. W kwietniu 1988, Eric mówi żonie, że chce się wyprowadzić. Elizabeth mówi mu, że Stephen wkrótce zostanie uznany za zmarłego. Tymczasem Clarke zjawia się w biurze Erica i wyznaje mu, że finałowy projekt jesiennej kolekcji stworzył on, a nie Kristen. Teraz chce pracy w FC i wspomina mu, że widział jego i Beth w szpitalu. Prosi Forrestera, by nie mówił o niczym Kristen. Eric oskarża Clarke'a o wykorzystanie jego córki, ale on mówi, że to był pomysł Kristen. Wściekły Eric konfrontuje się z córką, która do wszystkiego się przyznaje. Eric każe Ridge'owi zatrzymać produkcję projektu, ale on mówi, że to już niemożliwe. Stephanie, Thorne, Kristen i Eric uzgadniają, że nie powiedzą nic Ridge'owi. Eric oferuje Clarke'owi 100 tys. dolarów w zamian za prawa do projektu. On odrzuca czek i chce jedynie posady w FC. W maju 1988, Eric informuje Beth, że kupił dla nich dom. Garrison zjawia się u Erica i przepisuje na niego prawa do sukni. Kiedy Eric daje mu czek, on go drze. Forrester informuje Stephanie, że kupił dom dla siebie i swojej kobiety. Eric informuje Kristen o tym co zrobił Clarke. Przyznaje, że mógł pomylić się co do niego. Nieoficjalnie zatrudnia Clarke'a, który będzie pracować w domu. Wkrótce, Ridge i Eric wylatują do Mediolanu w celach służbowych. Eric informuje o tym Beth telefonicznie. Po powrocie, Stephanie wspomina mężowi, że Stephen Logan wrócił do miasta. Eric spotyka się z Beth. Zastanawiają się kto przysłał anonim z adresem Logana. Beth i Eric wyznają sobie miłość. Caroline informuje Erica i Stephanie, że na jej prośbę, Bill dał Stephenowi pracę. W czerwcu 1988, Beth wyjaśnia Ericowi, że na prośbę Donny i Katie, swoje urodziny spędzi z rodziną i Stephenem. Eric odkrywa, że Stephanie znika na kilka godzin każdego tygodnia. Pyta o to Ridge'a i Thorne'a, ale oni nie wiedzą dokąd udaje się ich matka. Eric podejrzewa, że żona spotyka się z kimś. Tymczasem Kristen oświadcza, że zamierza poślubić Clarke'a. Eric przekonuje córkę, by zaczekała jeszcze 4 miesiące i w tym czasie poznała lepiej ukochanego. W lipcu 1988, Kristen dzwoni do Stephanie i informuje ją, że ona i Clarke wzięli ślub w Las Vegas. Eric wyznaje wówczas Ridge'owi prawdę o projekcie Clarke'a w finale jesiennego pokazu oraz mówi synowi, że nieoficjalnie zatrudnił Garrisona w FC. Forresterowie uzgadniają, że dla dobra Kristen, dadzą Clarke'owi szansę. Urządzają przyjęcie powitalne dla nowożeńców. Jednak Stephanie i Ridge zachowują dystans wobec męża Kristen. Eric wynajmuje prywatnego detektywa, aby odkrył gdzie Stephanie znika każdego tygodnia. Mężczyzna informuje Ridge'a i Erica, że kobieta udaje się do domku w Santa Monica, który kupiony jest na jej panieńskie nazwisko, a w którym mieszka dr Todd Powell. Ridge nie wierzy, że matka ma romans. Jedzie do Santa Monica, ale nie odkrywa niczego znaczącego. Tymczasem Eric dowiaduje się, że Stephanie od 25 lat płaci doktorowi 100 tys. dolarów rocznie. Eric jest wściekły i czuje się zdradzony. Konfrontuje się z żoną, która przyznaje mu, że zdradzała go z Toddem. Nagłe przyznanie się do winy wzbudza podejrzenia Erica, który nie wierzy żonie. Oboje jadą do Santa Monica, gdzie Powell potwierdza wersję Stephanie. Eric nie wierzy im, więc Stephanie postanawia wyznać mu szokującą prawdę. Kiedy Eric jeździł po Europie, Stephanie urodziła ich najstarszą córkę, a lekarz zadzwonił do Forrestera z wiadomością, że dziecko urodziła się martwe. Okazuje się, że ich córka, którą Stephanie nazwała "Angela" urodziła się żywa, ale z poważną wadą genetyczną – mikrocefalią, która objawia się uszkodzonym mózgiem i brakiem jakiejkolwiek świadomości. Aby oszczędzić Ericowi cierpienia, Stephanie skłamała, że córka zmarła. Kupiła dom i wynajęła lekarza, aby zajął się ich dzieckiem. Nikt nie spodziewał się jednak, że Angela będzie żyła tak długo. Eric i Stephanie mówią o wszystkim dzieciom. Eric nie może wybaczyć żonie kłamstwa i wyprowadza się. W sierpniu 1988, opowiada Beth o Angeli. Elizabeth próbuje przekonać Forrestera, że Stephanie dokonała dla niego ogromnego poświęcenia, działając altruistycznie. Dr Powell wyjaśnia Ericowi jak wygląda życie Angeli i z czym Stephanie musiała sobie radzić przez te wszystkie lata. Eric przeprasza Stephanie i dziękuje jej za wszystko co zrobiła dla ich córki. Thorne trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza ostre zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego. Stephanie i Eric czuwają przy synu. Tymczasem Stephen dowiaduje się, że Beth ponownie spotyka się z Erikiem. Konfrontuje się z Forresterem i zapowiada, że będzie walczyć o żonę. Eric zaczyna spędzać wiele czasu przy Angeli i zbliża się do Stephanie. We wrześniu 1988, Eric informuje Beth, że postanowił wrócić do rodziny, która go potrzebuje. Para rozstaje się. Eric oświadcza rodzinie, że chciałby wrócić do domu. Stephanie zgadza się, ku uciesze dzieci. Eric podkreśla Stephanie, że wrócił dla dobra rodziny, a nie do niej. Tymczasem Beth wyjeżdża ze Stephenem do Paryża. Stephanie wyznaje Ericowi, że Thorne groził Ridge'owi śmiercią, gdyby ten tknął Caroline. Douglas wyznaje również, że pijani Caroline i Ridge spali ze sobą. Tego samego wieczoru, Ridge zostaje postrzelony w ogrodzie. Trafia do szpitala z poważnym urazem głowy. Sprawą postrzelenia zajmuje się porucznik Brian Burke. W październiku 1988, Ridge odzyskuje przytomność i rozpoznaje bliskich. W listopadzie 1988, porucznik Burke informuje Erica, że Stephanie żąda zaprzestania dochodzenia. Forrester konfrontuje się z żoną, która wyznaje mu, że to Thorne był zamachowcem, ale niczego nie pamięta z powodu alkoholu i tabletki nasennej. Eric podejrzewa, że Thorne wszystko pamięta i powinien ponieść odpowiedzialność za to co zrobił. Kiedy Ridge wychodzi ze szpitala, Thorne zatrudnia dla niego ochroniarza. Eric widzi z jaką troską Thorne opiekuje się bratem. Upewnia go to, że syn nic nie pamięta. Eric żąda od Burke'a, aby zaprzestał dochodzenia. Porucznik zdobywa nakaz przeszukania rezydencji Forresterów. Chce znaleźć broń i tabletki nasenne. Stephanie dobrowolnie oddaje Burke'owi broń, wyznając, że to on postrzeliła Ridge'a, sądząc, że jest intruzem. Eric jest w szoku, a Burke nie wierzy w jej wersję. Mimo protestów Erica, Douglas przyznaje się do winy. Stephanie zostaje aresztowana pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa. Domyśla się, że Burke próbuje ją złamać. Policja pobiera jej odciski palców i robi zdjęcia. Stephanie zostaje zatrzymana na noc i umieszczona w jednej celi z prostytutkami. Eric okłamuje Ridge'a, że spędza ze Stephanie romantyczny wieczór w hotelu. Nazajutrz, Burke wprost mówi Stephanie i Ericowi, aby przestali kryć Thorne'a. Stephanie zostaje jednak wypuszczona, a zarzuty oddalone. W grudniu 1988, Forresterowie wspólnie obchodzą urodziny Angeli. Stephanie wyznaje wówczas rodzinie, że Angela miała wypadek, kiedy Forresterowie byli w Europie. Todd zabrał Angelę na spacer, a kiedy zaczął rozmawiać z listonoszem, dziewczyna miała atak, który zwolnił blokadę kół wózka inwalidzkiego i doprowadził do stoczenia się go z górki. Dziewczyna musiała przejść operację plastyczną twarzy. Stephanie wyznaje Ericowi, że Caroline przyznała jej, iż wciąż kocha Ridge'a. Bill mówi Stephanie, że muszą ratować małżeństwo swoich dzieci. Jedynym sposobem jest ożenienie Ridge'a z Brooke. Stephanie nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem, w przeciwieństwie do Erica. Stephanie dzwoni do męża i informuje go, że Caroline zamierza porozmawiać z Ridge'em o swoich uczuciach. Na prośbę Stephanie, Eric powstrzymuje Caroline. Ich rozmowę przerywa Thorne, który pokazuje żonie magazyn z nagim zdjęciem jej ojca. Wkrótce, Brooke i Ridge informują rodzinę o swoich zaręczynach. W styczniu 1989, Eric i Stephanie nadal martwią się, że Caroline chce porozmawiać z Ridge'em. Stephanie wpada na pomysł jak temu zapobiec. Pokazuje Ridge'owi nagie zdjęcie Billa w magazynie dla pań. Ridge jest rozbawiony, a Caroline oburzona jego zachowaniem. Tymczasem Clarke prosi Erica o podwyżkę, ale on odmawia. Stephanie dyskutuje z mężem o przywiezieniu Angeli do domu na urodziny Ridge'a. Eric jest zachwycony pomysłem, choć Stephanie wyznaje, że Angela miała atak i Todd jest przeciwny temu pomysłowi. Eric i Stephanie decydują się przywieźć do rezydencji Angelę, która jest przywiązana do wózka inwalidzkiego. Stephanie proponuje rodzinie, aby przenieść Angelę na stałe do ich domu. Między Erikiem i Stephanie dochodzi do pocałunku. Córka-oszustka i romans z córką Beth (1989–1990) W lutym 1989, Stephanie i Eric rozmawiają o tym gdzie umieszczą Angelę. Douglas sugeruje, że Thorne i Caroline mogliby się wyprowadzić do własnego domu. Zastanawiają się, czy powiedzieć Caroline o okolicznościach postrzelenia Ridge'a. Tymczasem Brooke zachodzi w ciążę. Stephanie nie jest tym zachwycona, w przeciwieństwie do Erica. W marcu 1989, Eric dowiaduje się, że Sally Spectra urządza swój pokaz mody na dzień przed pokazem Forresterów. Eric informuje Kristen, że suknię na finał wiosennego pokazu mody, zobaczy i założy ona dopiero w trakcie pokazu. Okazuje się, że Forrester zaprojektował suknię ślubną, którą Kristen ma zaprezentować w finale pokazu. Zrobił to, gdyż nigdy nie miał okazji poprowadzić córki do ołtarza. Kristen i Eric występują w finale pokazu, który odnosi oszałamiający sukces. Tymczasem Stephanie informuje Erica, że kiedy odwiedzała Angelę, poczuła jej rękę na swojej. W kwietniu 1989, Eric i Stephanie postanawiają zabrać Angelę na badania do szpitala. Szybko wychodzi na jaw oszustwo, którego dopuścił się Todd. Nieuczciwy lekarz zataił fakt śmierci Angeli w wypadku przed 12 laty, kiedy Forresterowie byli w Europie. Nie mógł wyznać Stephanie prawdy, więc wynajął dziewczynę, która miała udawać Angelę. Eric jest wściekły i chce zadzwonić na policję. Fałszywa Angela informuje ich jednak, że wie o postrzeleniu Ridge'a przez Thorne'a, gdyż Stephanie i Eric dyskutowali o tym przy jej łóżku. Oboje żądają, by Todd i fałszywa Angela opuścili miasto. Córka-oszustka chce jednak pieniędzy w zamian za milczenie. Stephanie i Eric decydują się wyznać dzieciom prawdę o postrzeleniu Ridge'a. Kiedy jednak zjawiają się one w domu, Stephanie informuje je, że Angela zmarła zeszłej nocy. Jej ciało zostało skremowane, a domek w Santa Monica wystawiony na sprzedaż. Stephanie i Eric płacą Toddowi i fałszywej Angeli 250 tys. dolarów. Todd ma poczucie winy, a Stephanie wzbudza w nim jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. Tymczasem Thorne i Ridge konfrontują się z matką odnośnie śmierci ich siostry. Ridge pojechał do domu w Santa Monica, gdzie zastał mówiącą i poruszającą się Angelę. Stephanie wyznaje synom prawdę o oszustwie Todda. Bracia chcą wiedzieć, dlaczego rodzice nie wezwali policji. Tymczasem Todd i fałszywa Angela giną w wypadku samochodowym. Kristen wspomina ojcu, że Clarke dostał propozycję pracy w innej firmie. Eric przekonuje zięcia, aby nie spieszył się z odejściem. Uprzedza, że nie zatrudni go z powrotem w FC. W maju 1989, Eric projektuje dla zachwyconej Brooke suknię ślubną. Kiedy Forrester pyta o Beth, Logan informuje go, że matki nie będzie na ślubie. W czerwcu 1989, ceremonia zostaje odwołana, kiedy Brooke traci dziecko. W lipcu 1989, Stephanie informuje męża, że Caroline zamierza wnieść pozew o rozwód. Eric uważa, że Ridge powinien przekonać ją do zmiany zdania. Aby uświadomić mu powagę sytuacji, Stephanie i Eric decydują się wyznać synowi, że to Thorne go postrzelił. Opowiadają mu o wszystkich okolicznościach tego zdarzenia. Uświadamiają mu, że jeśli Caroline odejdzie od Thorne'a, może to odblokować jego pamięć. Ridge postanawia wyjechać na kilka dni do Big Bear i zabiera ze sobą Brooke. Po powrocie, rodzice nadal proszą go, by przekonał Caroline do pozostania z Thorne'em. Udaje mu się ją do tego przekonać. W sierpniu 1989, Ridge wyznaje ojcu, że Clarke jest ojcem dziecka Margo. Jest wściekły na zięcia i ostrzega go, by nigdy więcej nie skrzywdził jego córki. We wrześniu 1989, Caroline chce się wyprowadzić, więc Ridge wyznaje jej prawdę o okolicznościach postrzelenia. Córka Billa decyduje się zostać w domu, przez wzgląd na zdrowie Thorne'a. Tymczasem Forresterowie i Spectra zamierzają uczestniczyć w pokazie mody na pokładzie statku Queen Mary. Eric nie jest zadowolony z projektów Clarke'a. Podejrzewa, że złe szkice mają związek z kryzysem w jego małżeństwie. Sally informuje Erica, że Stephanie chce wycofać się z pokazu. Przekonuje go, że jest to niemożliwe, gdyż przygotowania zostały już ukończone. Stephanie jest wściekła. Tymczasem Ridge informuje rodziców, że Caroline zabiera Thorne'a do psychiatry, pod pretekstem terapii małżeńskiej. Lekarz stwierdzi, czy Thorne jest gotów zmierzyć się z prawdą. Stephanie i Eric są przeciwni temu pomysłowi. Caroline decyduje się poprosić męża o rozwód na następnej sesji. U Forresterów ponownie zjawia się porucznik Burke, który próbuje przekonać Stephanie i Erica, aby przyznali wreszcie, że to Thorne postrzelił brata. Stephanie grozi Burke'owi, że złoży na niego skargę. W październiku 1989, Thorne zgadza się na rozwód, a Caroline wyprowadza się z rezydencji. Margo pokazuje Ericowi swoje stare szkice. Forrester jest zachwycony jednym z jej projektów i postanawia włączyć go do pokazu mody na statku Queen Mary. Wybucha skandal, kiedy finałowe kreacje obydwu domów mody są niemal identyczne. Kiedy Stephanie całuje Erica, on nie wykazuje zainteresowania. W listopadzie 1989, Ridge daje ojcu bilety do opery i chce, by zabrał Stephanie, ale Eric odmawia. Zaprzecza, że ma romans. Stephanie mówi Ericowi, że podejrzewa Kristen o romans. On jednak uważa, że kobieta nie powinna się wtrącać w życie ich dzieci. Kristen sugeruje ojcu, że mógłby zatrudnić znanego fotografa, Micka Savage'a. Tymczasem Ridge wraca z podróży służbowej, na której zdecydował, że nie poślubi ani Brooke ani Caroline. W grudniu 1989, Eric spotyka się z Mickiem na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. Forrester informuje jednak córkę, że fotograf nie przypadł mu do gustu. Tymczasem Thorne poznaje prawdę o Ridge'u i Caroline od Deveney Dixon, która okazuje się być fałszywą Angelą. Thorne ponownie grozi Ridge'owi bronią i dowiaduje się, że to on go postrzelił. Stephanie zapobiega jednak tragedii. Thorne wspomina ojcu, że Beth przyjechała do miasta na święta. Ona i Eric spotykają się i wspominają wspólne chwile. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Podczas kolejnego spotkania, Beth wyznaje Ericowi, że jest szczęśliwa ze Stephenem. Para całuje się na pożegnanie. W styczniu 1990, Eric i Stephanie ponownie przeżywają kryzys. Tymczasem Ridge informuje rodziców o swoich zaręczynach z Caroline. Małżonkowie boją się reakcji Thorne'a. Eric pociesza zrozpaczoną Brooke. On i Stephanie postanawiają poprawić swoje relacje małżeńskie. Eric namawia Ridge'a, by pogodził się z Thorne'em i poprosił go, aby został jego drużbą. Forrester projektuje dla Caroline suknię ślubną. Eric stara się namówić Felicię na przyjazd z okazji ślubu. Stephanie kontaktuje się z córką, ale ona oświadcza, że nie przyleci do Los Angeles. Małżonkowie proszą Kristen, aby przyszła na ślub z Clarkiem. Między Erikiem i Stephanie dochodzi do pocałunku. Forrester daje Brooke bilety do Paryża, aby mogła odwiedzić rodziców. Ceremonia ma miejsce w San Juan Capistrano, gdzie pochowana jest matka Caroline. Zjawia się tam Felicia, która daje znać o swojej obecności jedynie ojcu i bratu. Ridge i Caroline zostają małżeństwem. Eric informuje żonę o powrocie Felicii. Chce, aby Kristen i Clarke się pogodzili. Organizuje wspólny wieczór z nimi i ze Stephanie. Ona cieszy się, że mąż chce ratować ich małżeństwo. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Tymczasem Thorne sugeruje ojcu, aby porozmawiał z Brooke na temat jej relacji ze Stephanie. Eric konfrotnuje się z Logan. Ona wyjawia mu wreszcie, że Douglas wiedziała o jego związku z Beth. To ona odnalazła Stephena i przyczyniła się do przeniesienia ich do Paryża. Eric jest wściekły i zamierza skonfrontować się z żoną. Po powrocie do domu, Eric znajduje nieprzytomną Stephanie, leżącą na podłodze. Kobieta trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarze stwierdzają problemy z sercem. W obecności dzieci, Stephanie wyznaje Ericowi miłość. W lutym 1990, Forrester zwierza się Brooke, że nie wie co dalej zrobić ze swoim małżeństwem i całuje ją. Dogulas jest szczęśliwa, kiedy mąż odbiera ją ze szpitala. Tymczasem Ridge informuje ojca, że Kristen od kilku miesięcy ma romans z ich fotografem, Mickiem Savage'em. Kristen tłumaczy ojcu, że kocha go i była z nim związana już w Nowym Jorku. Felicia wyznaje ojcu, że w Londynie próbowała swoich sił jako projektantka. Eric proponuje jej pracę w firmie. Wysyła Brooke dwa tuziny żółtych róż i zaprasza ją na kolację. Mężczyzna zwierza się Margo, że zaczyna żywić uczucie do młodszej kobiety. Kiedy Stephanie chce spędzić z nim czas, zasłania się pracą. Podczas spotkania, oboje wyznają sobie, że czują coś do siebie. Eric informuje zszokowaną żonę, że chce rozwodu. Kontaktuje się ze swoim prawnikiem, Charlesem Williamsem. Dzwoni do Brooke i informuje ją o swojej decyzji. Oboje wyznają sobie miłość przez telefon. Tymczasem Kristen żegna się z Erikiem i Ridge'em i wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku razem z Mickiem. Stephanie informuje dzieci o decyzji Erica. Ridge jest zły na ojca i podejrzewa, że znów chodzi o kobietę sprzed kilkunastu miesięcy. Eric jednak zaprzecza. W marcu 1990, on i Brooke jadą do domku w Big Bear, gdzie kochają się. Romantyczny wieczór zostaje przerwany przez telefon Donny, która ostrzega siostrę, że Beth wróciła do miasta. Felicia przedstawia ojcu swoje projekty, które ocenia on jako nowatorskie. Eric potajemnie spotyka się z Beth. Kobieta wyznaje mu, że nie kocha Stephena i jest szczęśliwa, że Forrester podjął decyzję o rozwodzie. Czuje rozczarowanie, kiedy odkrywa, że Eric nie zamierza do niej wracać. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że spotyka się z kimś. Stephanie udaje się przekonać Erica, aby wstrzymał się jeszcze miesiąc z rozwodem. Para informuje o wszystkim dzieci. Eric chce powiadomić o swojej decyzji Brooke, ale nie może się z nią skontaktować. Thorne prosi ojca, aby zaśpiewał podczas dobroczynnego koncertu w Cafe Russe. Kiedy Eric jest na scenie, dołącza do niego Sally. Eric odkrywa, że Brooke wyjechała z miasta. Dziecko, rozwód i ślub z Brooke (1990–1991) W kwietniu 1990, Eric żąda od Donny, by wyjawiła mu miejsce pobytu Brooke. Logan wyznaje mu, że jej siostra wie o jego powrocie do Stephanie. Forrester wyjaśnia, że zgodził się jedynie na wstrzymanie z rozwodem, ale nie zamierza pogodzić się z żoną. Donna wyjawia mu wówczas, że Brooke jest z nim w ciąży i przebywa w Paryżu. Eric leci do stolicy Francji, na dwa dni przed ważnym pokazem. W drodze do Paryża, Donna informuje Erica, że Brooke postanowiła usunąć ciążę. Daje mu również namiary na właściciela francuskiej kawiarni i przyjaciela Brooke, Pierre Jourdana. Pomaga on ustalić Ericowi, w którym szpitalu przebywa Brooke. Forrester jedzie tam i wstrzymuje aborcję. Wyjaśnia jej również, że nadal zamierza rozwieść się ze Stephanie. Brooke i Eric wracają wspólnie do Los Angeles. W drodze powrotnej, Brooke zgadza się wyjść za Erica i przyjmuje od niego pierścionek zaręczynowy. Tymczasem Clarke odchodzi z firmy, kiedy jego kreacja zostaje zastąpiona projektem Ridge'a w finale jesiennego pokazu. Garrison oświadcza, że przechodzi do Spectry. Eric chce jak najszybciej rozwieść się z żoną. Charles informuje Forrestera, że rozwód przeprowadzą w Nevadzie. Wkrótce, Stephanie dowiaduje się o tym i domyśla się, że kochanka męża jest w ciąży. Tymczasem Clarke prosi Erica o kolejną szansę, ale on odmawia. W maju 1990, Stephanie podpisuje dokumenty rozwodowe. Ona i Eric decydują się rozstać w przyjaźni. Ridge rozmawia z ojcem o ciąży Brooke. Eric przekonuje kochankę, że muszą utrzymać swój związek w sekrecie, do czasu orzeczenia przez sąd rozwodu. W przeciwnym razie, Stephanie mogłaby utrudnić im wzięcie ślubu. Kiedy Clarke zaręcza się z Sally, Eric wypytuje Margo, czy Garrison miał jakieś powiązania ze Spectrą, kiedy wciąż pracował w ich firmie. Żona Billa twierdzi, że nic o tym nie wie. Ridge i Thorne odkrywają prawdę o związku Erica oraz Brooke i konfrontują się z ojcem, który twierdzi, że on i Logan kochają się. Wkrótce, Charles informuje Erica, że sprawa rozwodowa ma odbyć się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Kochankowie postanawiają pobrać się tego samego wieczoru. Storm odkrywa prawdę o romansie Erica i siostry. Konfrontuje się z Forresterem, który zapewnia o swojej miłości do Brooke i wspomina o planowanym z nią ślubie. Tymczasem Thorne informuje ojca, że powiedział o wszystkim Stephanie. Eric i Charles wylatują na rozprawę do Reno, na której zjawia się także Stephanie i wstrzymuje rozwód. Forrester przekazuje nowinę Brooke i ślub zostaje odwołany. Eric robi Brooke niespodziankę i sprowadza do L.A. Pierre'a Jourdana, gdzie sponsoruje otworzenie jego restauracji. W czerwcu 1990, Eric i Brooke jadą do Big Bear, gdzie przebywa Stephanie, aby skonfrontować się z nią odnośnie rozwodu, ale nie zastają jej tam. Storm przekonuje Erica, że walka ze Stephanie odniesie odwrotny skutek. Forrester namawia żonę, aby lepiej poznała Brooke. W lipcu 1990, Margo informuje Forrestera, że Macy, z którą spotyka się Thorne, jest córką Spectry. Wkrótce, Forrester ogłasza swoje zaręczyny. Eric i Stephanie informują syna kim jest matka jego narzeczonej. Zaręczyny zostają zerwane. Wkrótce, Ridge wyznaje rodzinie, że Caroline ma białaczkę i umiera. Prosi, aby zachowali dyskrecję przed jego żoną na zbliżającym się przyjęciu rodzinnym. Forresterowie przeżywają śmierć Caroline. Stephanie wspomina Ericowi, że Brooke pojechała do Big Bear, aby pocieszyć Ridge'a. W sierpniu 1990, Eric pyta Brooke, czy chciałaby wrócić do Ridge'a. Ona odpowiada narzeczonemu, że kocha tylko jego. Forrester proponuje jej, by kupili mieszkanie i wspólnie zamieszkali. Brooke jest zachwycona apartamentem, do którego mają się wprowadzić. Kobieta postanawia wyjechać z miasta na jakiś czas. Eric zapewnia narzeczoną, że będzie na nią czekać. We wrześniu 1990, Thorne i Macy informują Forresterów o swoim ślubie, ale jedynie Felicia popiera ich związek. Stephanie, Eric i Ridge nie akceptują córki Sally. Brooke przysyła Ericowi list, w którym informuje go o swoim pobycie w San Diego i zapewnia, że zjawi się w L.A. przed porodem. W październiku 1990, Eric odwiedza lekarkę zmarłej Caroline, dr Taylor Hayes, aby podziękować jej za pomoc okazaną Ridge'owi. Stephanie i Ridge przyłapują w FC Sally, przebraną za mężczyznę. Kobieta tłumaczy, że chciała spotkać się z Thorne'em i przekonać go, by on i Macy nie pobierali się w tajemnicy, gdyż nie o takim ślubie marzyła jej córka. Stephanie i Ridge oskarżają ją o próbęthumb|190px|Brooke i Eric po narodzinach Ricka (1990) kradzieży projektów i Spectra zostaje aresztowana. Thorne broni Sally przed swoją rodziną. Narzeczeni decydują się nie zwlekać i pobrać się jak najszybciej. Ku uciesze młodych, Ridge i Eric zjawiają się w kościele, a Stephanie obserwuje ceremonię z ukrycia. Eric nie może skontaktować się z Brooke, która wróciła do miasta. Stephanie informuje męża, że Logan wyszła z firmy z Ridge'em. Okazuje się, że Forrester zabrał ją do szpitala, gdyż rozpoczął się poród. Eric jedzie tam, a Brooke zapewnia go o swojej miłości. W listopadzie 1990, Storm informuje Erica, że jeśli Stephanie zgodzi się na rozwód, mogą go przeprowadzić jeszcze przed narodzinami dziecka. Eric raz jeszcze prosi żonę o rozwód, ale ona odmawia. W czasie rozmowy, ze szpitala przychodzi informacja, że Brooke urodziła syna. Kobieta nadaje mu imię "Eric Junior" – Rick. Rodzina wprowadza się do apartamentu. Donna ma zostać matką chrzestną dziecka, a Brooke proponuje, aby ojcem chrzestnym został Ridge, a nie Storm. Eric zmienia zdanie co do tej decyzji, ale jest jednak za późno, gdyż Brooke zorganizowała już uroczystość. Stephanie zaprasza do siebie męża i oświadcza mu, że zgadza się na rozwód. Ona, Eric i Brooke mają pozostać w przyjaznych stosunkach. Podejrzliwy Forrester informuje o wszystkim Brooke. Małżonkowie zatrudniają Judy Johnson do opieki nad Rickiem. W grudniu 1990, Stephanie i Eric rozwodzą się. Tymczasem w mieście zjawia się Beth. Nadal nie może uwierzyć, że bierze ona ślub z jej ukochanym mężczyzną. Wyznaje, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej rozstała się ze Stephenem i nadal kocha Erica, ale ten podkreśla, że żeni się z Brooke. Ta opowiada narzeczonemu, jak wyobraża sobie swój bajkowy ślub. Po świętach, Eric zabiera narzeczoną i syna do domku w Big Bear. Niestety, zjawiają się tam także Stephanie oraz Ridge z Taylor. Z powodu nieprzejezdnych dróg, cała piątka jest zmuszona spędzić noc pod jednym dachem. W styczniu 1991, Eric nie zgadza się, aby Stephanie uczestniczyła w ślubie. thumb|left|Ślub z Brooke (1991)Jednak Brooke pozwala jej przyjść. Margo wyznaje Ericowi, że zawsze miała nadzieję, iż to ona zostanie jego żoną. Beth składa życzenia Forresterowi i życzy szczęścia jemu i jej córce. Opuszcza miasto, nie uczestnicząc w ceremonii. Narzeczeni i goście zjawiają się w Palm Springs, gdzie ma odbyć się ceremonia. Thorne ma być drużbą ojca, ale źle się czuje. Ridge zgadza się być świadkiem. Brooke i Eric zostają małżeństwem. W podróż poślubną, nowożeńcy wyruszają balonem. Po powrocie, Eric proponuje żonie, by zaangażowała się w sprawy firmy. Forrester postanawia także dać szansę Felicii i zaproponować jej zaprojektowanie własnej, nowatorskiej kolekcji. Tymczasem do prasy wycieka informacja o przejściu Felicii do Spectry. Córka potwierdza, że podpisała z nią kontrakt, gdyż ojciec nie chciał dać jej szansy wcześniej. Eric jest wściekły. W lutym 1991, Forrester proponuje żonie, aby zaczęła pracę nad tkaninami w FC, gdzie stworzone zostaje dla niej laboratorium. W marcu 1991, Sally zjawia się u Erica i opowiada mu, że widziała Stephanie, szukającą ubrań w śmietniku, na tyłach domu mody Spectra Fashons. Forrester wyrzuca ją za drzwi. Informuje o wszystkim Thorne'a. Tymczasem Ridge, Thorne i Eric martwią się o Stephanie i oficjalnie zgłaszają jej zaginięcie. Jedynie Brooke uważa, że Douglas celowo zwleka ze skontaktowaniem się z rodziną i nic jej nie jest. Wkrótce, Stephanie zjawia się w swoim domu, ale nie rozpoznaje nikogo z bliskich. Okazuje się, że straciła pamięć i przez ostatnie tygodnie mieszkała wśród bezdomnych. Rodzina zabiera ją do szpitala, gdzie lekarz stwierdza wylew. Brooke jest przekonana, że Stephanie udaje amnezję, aby zbliżyć się do Erica. On i Ridge nie mogą uwierzyć w jej słowa. W kwietniu 1991, Eric odwiedza byłą żonę i opowiada jej o przeszłości. Przekonuje ją, że jeśli wróci na ulicę, skrzywdzi ich dzieci. Forrester nie wspomina Brooke o wizycie u Stephanie. Mężczyzna zjawia się na pierwszym pokazie Felicii u Spectry, który odnosi sukces. Tymczasem Brooke jest zazdrosna o wizyty Erica u byłej żony, co wywołuje kłótnie między małżonkami. Forrester prosi Brooke, by okazała Stephanie wsparcie i pomoc. Stephanie pyta Erica dlaczego się rozstali. On opowiada jej o Beth i wysłaniu jej razem z mężem do Paryża. Douglas przeprasza byłego męża za wszystko. Eric chce wykupić kontrakt Felicii, ale Sally nie zgadza się na to. Forrester zgadza się pomóc Stephanie w odnalezieniu rodziny Ruthanne, bezdomnej, z którą Douglas się zaprzyjaźniła. Eric jest pod wrażeniem przemiany jaką przeszła jego była żona. Zaprasza ją do Pierre Cafe, gdzie oboje są świadkami pocałunku Ridge'a i Brooke. Jak wyjaśnia Forrester, chciał tym pocałunkiem wzbudzić zazdrość w Taylor. Wzburzony Eric zapowiada synowi, że nie będzie tolerował takiego zachowania. Jest także wściekły na Brooke, która wypomina mu spędzanie czasu ze Stephanie. Ona przekonuje byłego męża, że nie ma powodu do obaw, gdyż Brooke jest mu wierna. W maju 1991, nieszczęśliwa w małżeństwie Margo wyznaje Ericowi, że nadal go kocha. Forrester prosi porucznika Burke'a o pomoc w odnalezieniu rodziny Ruthanne. Tymczasem Stephanie proponuje przyjaciółce, aby z nią zamieszkała. Brooke sugeruje mężowi, że jego była żona odzyskała pamięć i wciąż próbuje go odzyskać. Zwraca uwagę Ericowi, że Stephanie się nie leczy. Tymczasem Douglas zwraca się z prośbą do Erica i Brooke o pomoc, aby znaleźli jej specjalistę, który pomoże odzyskać jej pamięć. Wkrótce, Eric informuje byłą żonę, że odnalazł męża Ruth. Stephanie zamierza pojechać do San Diego, aby się z nim spotkać. Eric oferuje jej swoje towrzystwo. Tymczasem Brooke informuje męża, że była świadkiem pocałunku Stephanie i Adama Banksa. Nie jest już tak pewna swoich podejrzeń. Między małżonkami zaczyna się układać. Eric i Stephanie zjawiają się w San Diego u byłego męża Ruth, Mitchella Owensa. Wyjaśniają mu sytuację Ruth i proszą o pomoc w zjednoczeniu kobiety z ich dziećmi. Mężczyzna jest jednak sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu. Dodatkowo, planuje ponownie się ożenić. Eric i Stephanie dają mu czas do namysłu i zostawiają numer telefonu. Eric wyznaje żonie, że chciałby mieć z nią drugie dziecko. W czerwcu 1991, w mieście zjawia się Mitch Owens. Eric i Stephanie zabierają go do Ruthanne, by na własne oczy zobaczył w jakiej nędzy żyje jego była żona. Ruth nie chce jednak pomocy od Mitchella. Pyta o dzieci i prosi, by zostawił numer telefonu. Wkrótce, Eric informuje żonę, że Ridge oświadczył się Taylor. Rozmawia także ze Stephanie o zjednoczeniu Ruthanne z jej dziećmi i jej powrocie z nimi do San Diego. Ona i Eric mają odmienne zdanie co do ślubu ich syna Zdrada Brooke i ślub z Sheilą (1991–1995) W lipcu 1991, Eric ogłasza zaręczyny syna i Taylor na przyjęciu z okazji 4 lipca. Forrester jest zmieszany, kiedy widzi pocałunek Stephanie i Adama. Mężczyzna zjawia się na lekcji tenisa u Jake'a Maclaine'a i proponuje mu pracę w FC. Forrester zastaje płaczącą Brooke w laboratorium. Ona zrzuca wszystko na stres związany z prowadzonymi przez nią badaniami. Eric sugeruje jej, by współpracowała z Ridge'em, ale ona odmawia. Margo ponownie zwierza się Ericowi z problemów z Billem. Wkrótce, Eric wyznaje byłej żonie, że jej przemiana ma także wpływ na niego. Mówi jej o swojej miłości do Brooke. Stephanie przyznaje mu, że zasmucił ją fakt, że przez 30 lat ich małżeństwa, Eric nie był tak radosny jak teraz z Brooke. Forrester zapewnia ją jednak, że ich związek też był szczęśliwy. Tymczasem Brooke informuje męża o wynikach swojej pracy w laboratorium. Przy współpracy z Ridge'em, dokonała odkrycia formuły, która pozbawia tkaniny fałd. Eric wyznaje żonie, że jest z niej dumny i bardzo ją kocha. W sierpniu 1991, Ridge informuje ojca, że Stephanie odzyskała pamięć i opacznie zrozumiała jego słowa, które ją zraniły. Eric mówi jemu i Brooke, że zamierza zapewnić byłą żonę, że ich więź nigdy nie była silniejsza niż teraz. Forrester i Stephanie odbywają szczerą rozmowę. On wyznaje jej, jak bardzo ceni sobie ich przyjaźń. Stephanie przyznaje jednak, że pragnie czegoś więcej. Eric dzwoni do Taylor i prosi ją o udzielenie pomocy jego byłej żonie. Wspomina także niezadowolonej Brooke, że chce zaoferować Stephanie pracę w firmie. Eric jest dumny z Felicii, która została główną projektantką u Spectry. Tymczasem Clarke zjawia się u Erica i chce wrócić do pracy w FC. Forrester wyrzuca go jednak za drzwi. Kiedy Eric namawia Ridge'a i żonę na rodzinne świętowanie sukcesu Felicii w restauracji Pierre'a, Brooke sugeruje zaproszenie także Stephanie. U Pierre'a, Eric rozmawia głównie z byłą żoną i nawia ją do pracy w FC. Odwodzi ja do domu i wspominają dawne czasy. Forrester przyznaje, że poślubiłby ją, nawet gdyby nie była w ciąży. Eric daje Jake'owi pracę w FC i przekazuje go pod skrzydła Thorne'a. Wkrótce, Eric planuje wyjechać służbowo na tydzień. Zauważa, że Ridge jest w stosunku do niego szorstki. Przed wyjazdem, Forrester żegna się ze Stephanie. Brooke i Ridge spędzili ze sobą noc. Wszystko zostało zarejestrowane, przez kamerę Stephanie. Eric i Brooke zdecydowali się separację. Eric związał się z Sheilą Carter. Gdy Brooke zaszła w ciążę, pojawiło się pytanie, kto jest ojcem dziecka, Eric czy Ridge. Eric postanowił zaczekać z rozwodem do wyniku testu DNA. Pragnął, by dziecko było jego. Uderzył Jacka Hamiltona, gdy ten rozstał się ze Stephanie. By nie dopuścić do ponownego zejścia się Erica i Brooke, Sheila zamieniła probówki z DNA, tak, aby wszyscy myśleli, że to Ridge jest ojcem dziecka. Eric rozwiódł się z Brooke. Nadszedł dzień ślubu Sheili i Erica. Stephanie, Lauren i Taylor przyszły na ślub w czarnych strojach. Lauren, tuż przed ceremonią, szantażowała Sheilę, że jeśli wyjdzie za Erica, ujawni jej mroczną przeszłość. Gdy narzeczeni składali przysięgę, Sheila spojrzała na Lauren i uciekła sprzed ołtarza. Eric chciał odzyskać Sheilę i wzięli ślub bez żadnych świadków. Stephanie dążyła do zniszczenia tego małżeństwa. Sam Eric oddalał się od Sheili. Wymyśliła więc, że jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie Erica, będzie danie mu dziecka. Forrester jednak poddał się zabiegowi, który miał spowodować bezpłodność. Nie może mieć więc dzieci. Sheila, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, zaczęła uwodzić Connora Davisa, chcąc mieć z nim dziecko i wmówić Ericowi, że jest ono jego. Tymczasem James stwierdził, że Eric ożenił się z Sheilą, by zapomnieć o Brooke. Warwick groził Carter, że powie Forresterowi o jej przeszłości. Carter więziła go w swoim domu. Bojąc się trafić do więzienia, wypija truciznę. Lekarze ratują ją. Romans z Lauren (1995–1998) Sheila zgadza się na rozwód w 1995 roku. Forrester nie wraca jednak do Stephanie. Zaczyna flirtować z Taylor, która rozwiodła się z Ridge'em, ale ona nie chciała ranić Stephanie, która chciała wrócić do byłego męża. Eric wrócił więc do Stephanie. W styczniu 1996 roku nastąpił przełom w życiu Erica, kiedy Ridge znajduje list Brooke, w którym jest napisane, że Brooke oferuje doktor Peters 1 mln dolarów w zamian za sfałszowanie wyniku testu DNA na ojcostwo małej Bridget. Jak wykazują ponowne badania, ojcem Bridget jest Eric. Taki obrót sprawy doprowadził do konfliktu pomiędzy Erikiem a Ridge'em. Załamana Brooke wyjeżdża z matką do Paryża. Stephanie nakłania Erica do odebrania praw rodzicielskich Brooke. Sąd przychyla się do ich prośby i tymczasową opiekę nad Rickiem i Bridget powierza Stephanie i Ericowi. Brooke, która w międzyczasie przeżyła załamanie nerwowe i straciła pamięć, została odnaleziona. Sędzia musiał więc ponownie rozpatrzeć wniosek. Gdy Sheila zeznawała na korzyść Brooke, Stephanie wpadła w szał i rzuciła się na Carter. Nie była jednak sobą, gdyż Sheila podtruwała ją rtęcią. Sąd, widząc zachowanie Douglas, opiekę nad dziećmi przyznał Ericowi. Kiedy Brooke wróciła, porwała dzieci i wywiozła do Big Bear. Wściekła Stephanie ruszyła w góry z policją. Dzieci trafiły do domu, a Brooke do aresztu. Za namową Jamesa, Eric mówi sędziemu, że Brooke może ponownie opiekować się dziećmi. Wkrótce Brooke ponownie dostaje prawa rodzicielskie do dzieci. Bridget jest zdruzgotana, gdy dowiaduje się, że to nie Ridge jest jej ojcem. Stephanie natomiast trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego, co sprawia radość Sheili. Eric nawiązuje romans z Lauren Fenmore. Gdy kobieta dowiaduje się, że Stephanie wciąż kocha byłego męża, rozstaje się z Erikiem. On natomiast oświadcza się Stephanie, na balu kostiumowym, w obecności bliskich. Niedługo potem, Forrester i Lauren spędzają upojną noc. Forrester pragnie być ze swoją narzeczoną. Fenmore jednak uwodzi Erica i spędzają ze sobą kolejną noc. Eric i Stephanie ponownie stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu. Piękna ceremonia została jednak przerwana, gdyż pastor zobaczył w swojej księdze kompromitujące zdjęcie Erica w niedwuznacznej sytuacji z Lauren. Zdjęcie podrzuciła Sally. Do ślubu nie doszło. Eric chciał wrócić, ale Stephanie go odrzucała. Tymczasem Lauren, bezskutecznie próbowała odzyskać byłego kochanka. Natomiast Eric planuje po raz kolejny oświadczyć się Stephanie. Ona wciąż mu nie ufa. Gdy samolotem wracał razem z Lauren z Włoch, maszyna wpadła w turbulencje. Ich samolot rozbija się na Grenlandii. Przeżywają i zostają odnalezieni przez tajemniczego Rusha. Mężczyzna zakochuje się w Lauren i postanawia pozbyć się Erica, w którym Fenmore jest zakochana. Kobieta namawia Rusha do zgolenia brody. Gdy tylko to czyni, Eric rozpoznaje w mężczyźnie fotografa, który zamordował znaną modelkę, Sharon Stills. Rush rzuca się na Erica i związuje go. Później atakuje Lauren, ale Forresterowi udaje się uwolnić i ratuje Fenmore z opresji. Ranny Rush ucieka, a Eric i Lauren zostają uratowani przez Ridge'a i Stephanie. Powrót do Stephanie (1998–2004) W 1998 roku, Lauren odwiedza Johnny, brat bliźniak Rusha. Kobieta jest przerażona, bo z początku wydaje się jej, że Rush zmartwychwstał. Nie myli się – Rush powraca i próbuje zabić Lauren. Eric i Johnny ratują Fenmore przed Rushem, który ginie w walce z bratem i Erikiem. Kiedy Forrester widzi zachowanie Stephanie w stosunku do Brooke, zrywa z nią i zaczyna liczyć na trwały związek z Lauren. Gdy Eric widzi Amber na kolacji z Rickiem, zwalnia dziewczynę. Eric i Brooke są w szoku, gdy dowiadują się o Ricku i Amber, która jest w ciąży. Jakiś czas później, Eric rozmyśla o powrocie do Stephanie. Jest zrozpaczony, gdy dowiaduje się, że kobieta dostała udaru. Zapłakany, przyrzeka, że zawsze będą razem. Następnie nakłania Thorne'a do zerwania z Brooke. Próbuje uświadomić synowi, że to może zabić Stephanie. Niebawem, Eric proponuje Stephanie małżeństwo. Sprowadza księdza. Eric i Stephanie ponownie biorą ślub, w obecności Taylor, Amber, Ridge'a i Ricka. Od tego czasu są szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Na przełomie 1999 i 2000 roku, Eric i Ridge, obmyślają plan rozdzielenia Thorne'a i Brooke. W 2000 roku, Forresterowie wyjeżdżają do Wenecji. Ridge i Eric ustalają, że Forrester ma wmówić Brooke, że odchodzi od Taylor i uwieść Logan. Wszystko ma zobaczyć Thorne i ma rzucić Brooke. Plan sie powiódł. Brooke oświadczyła Ericowi, że go nienawidzi za to, co zrobił. Wkrótce, Forresterowie dowiadują się o ślubie Macy i Thorne'a. Aby zemścić się na Ericu i Ridge'u, Brooke czyni Morgan główną projektantką firmy. Forrester nie chce też, by Becky wyjeżdżała z małym Erikiem do Paryża. Oferuje jej pracę na miejscu. Jest wstrząśnięty, kiedy Stephanie informuje go, że Rebecca umiera. Eryk uważa, że CJ powinien wiedzieć o stanie zdrowia Becky. Amber gwałtownie protestuje. Uważa, że jeśli CJ dowie się, że Becky umiera, zostawi ją, a wtedy ta ostatnia będzie nieszczęśliwa. Becky jednak o wszystkim się dowiaduje. Eric jest przeciwny związkowi Thorne'a i Brooke, dlatego cieszy się, że oboje rozstali się z powodu Kimberly. W 2001 roku, Eric wpada w szał – jego ukochana córka Bridget, zostaje pozbawiona dziewictwa przez Deacona, za którego wychodzi za mąż. Rozwścieczony Forrester Senior wsiada do samochodu i rusza nim prosto w Deacona. Ze względu na Bridget, Sharpe wycofuje zeznania. W tym samym roku, do miasta przyjeżdża Massimo Marone – bogaty biznesmen i przyjaciel Stephanie i Erica z dawnych lat. Nadal zakochany w Stephanie, próbuje ją odzyskać, wmawiając jej, że Eric ja zaniedbuje i pomagając jej w sprawie Brooke, która po rozstaniu z Thorne'em, chciała odzyskać Ridge'a. Temu natomiast nie podoba się zachowanie Massima. Zjawia się w jego gabinecie i urządzą awanturę, podczas której zostaje ranny. W szpitalu, okazuje się, że grupy krwi Erica i Ridge'a są różne. Lekarz wyklucza możliwość bycia Erica ojcem Ridge'a. Stephanie jest w szoku. Ojcem jej syna musi być Massimo, z którym Stephanie spędziła jedną upojną noc na łodzi. Chociaż Massimo poznaje prawdę, Dougals każe mu milczeć, ze względu na Erica. W 2002 roku, Eric oddala się on najstarszego syna i Stephanie. Oliwy do ognia dodaje fakt, że Eric głosuje za odejściem Ridge'a z FC. Massimo oferuje synowi gabinet w swojej firmie, Marone Industreis. Eric jednak walczy o swoją żonę. Kiedy ona jednak nie jest w stanie mu jeszcze wybaczyć, Eric szuka pocieszenia u Brooke. Wspominają dawne czasy i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Rozmyślają o powrocie do siebie, ale Forrester ostatecznie wybiera Stephanie. W 2002 roku, Ridge traci ukochaną Taylor, która umiera po postrzeleniu przez Sheilę, którą Eric obezwładnił. Aby poprawić synowi humor, wyzywa go na pojedynek projektów w Portofino. Oboje zwyciężają. W tym samym roku, ponownie nawiązuje flirt z Brooke. W 2003 roku, Forrester pragnie odnowić przysięgę małżeńską ze Stephanie. Ceremonia zostaje przerwana przez Massima, który chce wyjawić prawdę. Gdy Ridge grozi zerwaniem kontaktów z ojcem, Marone ustępuje. W tym samym roku, Forrester dowiaduje się, że nie jest ojcem Ridge'a. Zdruzgotany kłóci się ze Stephanie i jedzie do Big Bear. Tam doznaje szoku, widząc Ridge'a i Bridget całujących się. Chce, by się rozstali. W 2003 roku, Eric przyłapuje Deacona i Bridget całujących się. Wywiązuje się szarpanina, w wyniku której, Deacon zostaje postrzelony. W tym samym roku, Eric poznaje Jacqueline Payne, która mieszka w domku na plaży, do którego Eric chciał się wprowadzić, po rozstaniu ze Stephanie. Flirtuje z matką Nicka, ale ona decyduje się wyjść za Massimo. Pomimo tego, wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Ericu, co doprowadza Massima do szału. W 2004 roku, Eric zostaje zmuszony przez Thorne'a, do wybrania pomiędzy nim a jego bratem, Ridge'em. Początkowo, Forrester chce sam odejść z firmy, ale w końcu, razem ze Stephanie, wybierają Ridge'a. Oburzony Thorne odchodzi z firmy i zostaje prezesem Spectra Fashions. Odbywa się pokaz. Jackie informuje Erica, że modele są wierną kopią jego szkiców. Forresterowie przyjeżdżają do Spectry. Ridge zarzuca Thorne'owi kradzież. Chce postawić brata przed sądem pod zarzutem kradzieży kolekcji. Stephanie inaczej ocenia sytuację. Uważa, że Thorne chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę, bo czuł się niedoceniany. Stephanie i Eric przepraszają syna za błędy wychowawcze i zapewniają go o swojej miłości. Proponują Thorne'owi powrót do rodzinnej firmy. On się waha. Wie, że to doprowadziłoby do kolejnego konfliktu z Ridge'em. Oświadcza więc, że zamierza kupić FC. Wszyscy są bardzo zaskoczeni. Mężczyzna ostrzega bliskich, że jeśli nie zgodzą się na sprzedaż, postara się, żeby stan firmy się pogarszał. Wszyscy są oburzeni. Tymczasem Eric ponownie przyjmuje Brooke do pracy w firmie, czym naraża się Stephanie. Ekipy obydwu domów mody organizują konkurencyjny pokaz mody. Wygrywa Forrester Creations, ale wszyscy są dumni z Thorne'a. Romans z Jackie (2005–2007) W 2005 roku, kiedy Stephanie przyznaje, że symulowała atak serca, Eric wyprowadza się do domku na plaży. Wspomina swoje małżeństwo z Brooke i ponownie prosi ją o rękę, ale zostaje odrzucony. Eric proponuje kobiecie stanowisko drugiego dyrektora FC. W tym samym czasie, romansuje z Jacqueline. Kiedy Brooke mówi mu, że kocha swojego zięcia, oboje decydują się na potajemny ślub w Las Vegas. Jest to możliwe, gdyż Stephanie, przed laty dała Erykowi pełnomocnictwo, które daje Forresterowi możliwość rozwodu z Douglas bez jej wiedzy. Cała rodzina jest zaskoczona i przeciwna. Łącznie z Jackie, która miała nadzieję, że zostanie żoną Forrestera. Stephanie postanawia opuścić firmę i miasto. Jednak przed tym, chce zabrać swoje rzeczy. Pomaga jej Massimo. Wspólnie z Katherine Chancellor (Żar młodości), odkrywają wielkie oszustwo Erica – przed laty, ojciec zabezpieczył Stephanie na wypadek, gdyby Eric się z nią rozwiódł. Gdyby tak się stało, 100% udziałów FC otrzymuje Stephanie. Eric i prawnik, Johnatan, przez wszystkie lata ukrywali dokument potwierdzający to. Stephanie postanawia awansować Thorne'a, zatrudnić Taylor, a Eric, Brooke i Ridge zostają przeniesieni do sutereny. Kiedy Eric udaje, że kłóci się z Brooke, Douglas nie daje mu się zwieść. Forrester zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego małżeństwo z Brooke jest dosłownie fikcją. Postanawia prosić Jackie o wybaczenie. Wiążą się ze sobą, a w międzyczasie, Eric rozwodzi się z Loganówną. W L.A. zjawia się umierająca Felicia – jej ostatnim życzeniem jest, aby Eric i Stephanie zeszli się ponownie. Spełniając wolę córki, biorą ślub. Eric jednak zaznacza, że po śmierci Felicii rozwiedzie się ze Stephanie i wróci do Jackie. Jest w szoku, gdy okazuje się, że ich córka przeżyła. Potrzebny jest jednak przeszczep wątroby, a kolejka jest długa. Stephanie postanawia oddać Felicji część swojego organu. Niestety, istnieje duże ryzyko, że Duglas nie przeżyje zabiegu. Pielęgniarka szykuje do operacji Stephanie, która się żegna z Erykiem. Zrozpaczony mężczyzna powtarza, że ją kocha i że jest dla niego wszystkim. Nagle okazuje się, że znalazł się odpowiedni dawca dla Felicii. Kobieta wraca do zdrowia, a Eric postanawia zostać z żoną. W 2006 roku, Eric sprzedaje firmę Nickowi, który ich szantażuje, gdyż Stephanie przyczyniła się do wypadku jego matki, Jacqueline. W 2007 roku, Eric rozstaje się ze Stephanie, gdy dowiaduje się, że przyczyniła się do gwałtu Brooke. Stephanie wyjeżdża z miasta. Romans z Donną i powrót do Stephanie (2007–2011) W 2007 roku, zaprzyjaźnia się z Donną Logan, z którą flirtuje przy basenie. Donna namawia go do odkupienia podupadającej firmy z rąk Nicka. W zamian, Eric musi się rozwieść ze Stephanie. Forrester godzi się i wkrótce nawiązuje romans z Donną. Gdy prawda o ich związku wychodzi na jaw, cała rodzina Forresterów jest oburzona i przeciwna. Sama Stephanie nie odpuszcza i walczy o męża. W 2008 roku, szantażuje Donnę, że powie policji, że to Storm do niej strzelał, jeśli nie rozstanie się z Erikiem. Wkrótce Storm popełnia samobójstwo. Jednak, niedługo potem, w maju 2008, Eric i Donna zostają małżeństwem. Na drodze do ich szczęściu staje Pamela, która grozi Donnie i jej bliskim śmiercią. Pojawia się również Marcus – nieślubny syn Donny, którego oddała do adopcji. W Donnie zakochuje się Owen Knight, któremu Felicia płaci 200 000$ za uwiedzenie Donny. Ona i Eric wszystko przezwyciężają i są udanym małżeństwem. Eric postanawia zaadoptować Marcusa. W międzyczasie, Eric mianuje Ricka prezesem FC, a Ridge'a dyrektorem. Wybaczył Rickowi kłamstwo, jakiego się dopuścił, chcąc zemścić się na Ridge'u, a także to, że jego syn wysłał Nickowi kopie nowej kolekcji Forresterów. W 2009 roku, Eric zwalnia Stephanie. Ona i Bridget dołączają do zespołu Jackie. To jednak były początki kłopotów. W tym samym roku, FC jest na skraju bankructwa. Bill Spencer Jr odkupuje od banku firmę Erica i czyni Katie nowym dyrektorem Forrester Creations. W międzyczasie, Eric postanawia zaadoptować Marcusa. Pojawia się również biologiczny ojciec Marcusa – Justin Barber, który jest przyjacielem Billa. Forresterowie, w akcie zemsty na Katie i Billu, szykują nową kolekcję, która ma pogrążyć firmę. Spencer jednak o wszystkim się dowiaduje. Forresterowie tracą nadzieję na odzyskanie firmy, ale z pomocą przychodzi Steffy. Bill, szantażowany przez Steffy, oddaje firmę Forresterom. I tak, Stephanie, Eric, Taylor i Ridge uzyskują po 25% udziałów w firmie. Wkrótce, tragicznie umiera matka Donny, Beth. Loganowie oskarżają Stephanie o jej śmierć. Eric, ku rozczarowaniu żony, staje po stronie Stephanie. Pozwala kobiecie wprowadzić się do domku dla gości. Wkrótce Donna, nie mogąc znieść obecności Stephanie, chce się rozwieść z Erikiem. Stephanie i Eric, po latach wracają do siebie. W wyniku rozwodu, Eric traci 12,5% swoich udziałów na rzecz Donny. Ona natomiast, sprzedaje udziały Billowi. Więź pomiędzy Stephanie i Erikiem umacnia się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Taylor obwieszcza wszystkim, że Stephanie ma czwarte stadium raka płuc. W 2011 roku, Donna bierze ślub z ojcem Marcusa, Justinem Barberem. Donna przychodzi do Erica i żegna się z nim, dając mu butelkę miodu, który był ich "znakiem rozpoznawczym". W tym samym roku, Eric krytykuje pomysł Ridge'a, który chce wycofać kolekcję "Taboo". Eric wspiera pomysł Thomasa, gdyż kolekcja bije rekordy sprzedaży. Kłótnia Erica i Ridge'a przeradza się we wspominanie dawnych uraz. Eric mówi Ridge'owi, że Thomas robi dokładnie to samo, co Ridge robił przed laty z Brooke, kiedy ona była żoną Erica. Mówi Ridge'owi, że zawsze miał żal do Ridge'a za zdradę z Brooke. Natomiast Ridge zarzuca ojczymowi, że popiera kolekcję Thomasa tylko i wyłącznie w akcie zemsty za zdradę sprzed lat. W końcu jednak, oboje dochodzą do porozumienia. W świetle prawa, Eric zostaje dziadkiem, gdyż jego adoptowany syn Marcus, ma córkę, Rosey. We wrześniu 2011, Eric, wraz z Hope, Thomasem i Thorne'em, wylatuje do Paryża, na konferencję prasową, związaną z kolekcją Nadzieja na przyszłość. Tam, Eric daje Hope prezent – suknię ślubną. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona. Eric kłóci się ze Stephanie, kiedy rozmawiają o swoim związku. Thorne przypomina też Ericowi, że to on jest jego prawdziwym synem, nie Ridge. Erica pociesza Jackie, która rozstała się z Owenem. Całują się. Ridge jest wściekły i konfrontuje się z ojczymem. Oświadcza, że Eric powinien się wstydzić, gdyż Stephanie walczy z rakiem. Oświadcza też, że nie będzie tolerował takiego zachowania względem matki. Eric zapewnia jednak, że kocha Stephanie, a z Jackie łączy go tylko przyjaźń. Jest wściekły, kiedy Jackie wykrada jego najnowszą kolekcję. Śmierć Stephanie i związek z Taylor (2012–2014) W marcu 2012 roku, Eric i Stephanie obchodzą 50. rocznicę swojego pierwszego ślubu. W domu Forresterów zjawia się ogrodnik, Gladys Pope. Kobieta ujawnia, że może udzielać ślubów. Eric wpada na pomysł ponownego ślubu ze Stephanie. Stephanie nie okazuje jednak entuzjazmu. W końcu, Gladys udziela im ślubu. Eric i Stephanie zostają małżeństwem, o czym informują Brooke i Ridge'a. W październiku 2012, Ridge wybiera Thomasa jako tymczasowego dyrektora firmy. Thomas prosi jednak o pomoc Erica, który jest zachwycony, mogąc znów prowadzić firmę. Eric dowiaduje się również, że rak Stephanie powrócił. Tym razem, kobieta umrze. Eric wpada na pomysł zorganizowania przyjęcia na cześć życia Stephanie. Po przyjęciu, zabiera Stephanie do Big Bear. Tam, kobieta umiera w ramionach Brooke. Po śmierci, Stephanie zostawia nagranie, w którym zmienia swoją wolę. Okazuje się, że swoje 25% przekazuje Ericowi, a nie Thomasowi. Eric jest zachwycony, mogąc znów prowadzić firmę. W 2013 roku, Taylor zwierza się Ericowi, że Steffy jest w ciąży, ale nie chce o tym nikomu mówić. Taylor wyżala się też Ericowi. To ich do siebie zbliża. Wkrótce, zostają parą, ku oburzeniu Brooke. Taylor wprowadza się do rezydencji Erica, w której także odbywa się ślub Steffy i Liama. Kiedy Taylor oskarża Brooke o uwiedzenie własnego szwagra, Eric staje po stronie Logan. W maju 2013, Brooke jednak przyznaje Ericowi, że zaszła w ciążę z Billem. Brooke domaga się od Forrestera, by udawał ojca jej dziecka. Eric przypomina jej, że teraz jest z Taylor i stanowczo odmawia. Brooke nie poddaje się. Organizuje rodzinną kolację, na którą zaprasza Erica, Bridget i Ricka. Po kolacji, Brooke całuje Erica. On ponownie ją odrzuca. Brooke organizuje romantyczny wieczór dla Erica, podczas którego uwodzi go. On jednak ponownie ją odrzuca i namawia, aby wyznała Billowi prawdę. Brooke nieustannie przekonuje Erica do swojego planu. Wzbudza w nim wspomnienia z czasów, gdy byli małżeństwem i uwodzi go. Eric ponownie ją odrzuca. Wkrótce, Brooke traci dziecko. Taylor odkrywa, że Brooke odtworzyła namiot, w którym przed laty spędziła noc poślubną z Erikiem. Gdy Forrester przyznaje, że był u Logan, Taylor żąda wyjaśnień. Eric przyznaje, że Brooke próbowała go uwieść. Wściekła Taylor odkrywa prawdę i na przyjęciu Brooke wyjawia sekret jej i Billa. Eric jest zły na Taylor. W lipcu 2013, Eric informuje Brooke, że Taylor odeszła od niego. Tymczasem wyniki sprzedaży nie są najlepsze. Eric mówi Rickowi, że będzie musiał go usunąć ze stanowiska prezesa. Thorne i Thomas walczą z Rickiem. Wkrótce odbywa się pokaz, który ma wszystko rozstrzygnąć. Kolekcja odnosi sukces, a Rick pozostaje na stanowisku prezesa firmy. We wrześniu 2013, firma rozpoczyna współpracę z Quinn Fuller i jej firmą biżuteryjną. Hope prosi jednak Erica, by zerwali umowę. Eric odmawia, a Quinn całuje go w ramach podziękowań. Odbywa się pokaz HftF, w którym zostaje także przedstawiona biżuteria Quinn. W listopadzie 2013, nastoletnia Alexandria rozpoczyna naukę w FC. Ona i Thorne przeprowadzają się do posiadłości Erica. W grudniu 2013, Donna całuje Erica. Kiedy Hope zrywa umowę między FC a Fullerami, Quinn mówi o tym Ericowi. Ten obiecuje porozmawiać z Hope. Tymczasem Donna ostrzega Erica przed Quinn. Forrester rozmawia z Hope na temat umowy z firmą biżuteryjną, ale Logan nie zmienia zdania. Tymczasem do L.A. powraca Ridge. Eric proponuje mu, by zatrzymał się w rodzinnej posiadłości. Po rozmowie z ojcem, Ridge udaje się do Brooke. W lutym 2014, w rezydencji Forresterów odbywa się ich ślub, lecz ceremonia zostaje przerwana, kiedy Katie mdleje. Tymczasem Eric i Thorne martwią się o Aly, która od śmierci matki ma problemy z kontrolowaniem swojego gniewu. Taylor odwiedza Erica i oboje rozmawiają o problemach Alexandrii. W marcu 2014, Eric dowiaduje się od Aly, że Wyatt stoi za kradzieżą Hope Diamond sprzed kilku miesięcy. Jest wściekły, że nie został poinformowany wcześniej. Rick zarządza, że występek Wyatta pozostanie tajemnicą. Aly jest wściekła. Tymczasem Wyatt wpada na pomysł, aby Hope kontynuowała linię bielizny Brooke, pod nazwą Sypialnie Hope. Członkowie firmy akceptują pomysł, ale Aly stanowczo protestuje. Udaje jej się namówić Hope, by wycofała się z tego pomysłu. W kwietniu 2014, Ridge wprowadza zmiany w firmie, nie licząc się ze zdaniem Ricka. Brooke prosi Erica, by wybrał który z nich ma być prezesem firmy. Eric decyduje, że prezesem pozostanie Rick, a Ridge i Brooke będą razem współpracować jako wiceprezesi. Eric zarządza też, że Oliver pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Forrester proponuje Ridge'owi, że odda mu stanowisko CEO firmy, jeśli porzuci Katie dla Brooke. Ridge odrzuca propozycję. W maju 2014, Ridge informuje Erica, że leci na Bliski Wschód, aby przerwać ślub Brooke i Billa. Eric zmienia swoje nastawienie do związku Katie i Ridge'a. Projektuje dla Logan suknię ślubną. Wkrótce Forresterowie dowiadują się, że Ridge wypadł z helikoptera i wpadł do Zatoki Perskiej. Niestety, nie odnaleziono go. Eric i Katie decydują się lecieć do Abu Zabi. Dołącza do nich Thorne. Tymczasem Brooke odnajduje Ridge'a, który przejawia zaburzenia pamięci. Wszyscy wracają do Los Angeles. W lipcu 2014, Ridge wraca do FC, gdzie witają go rodzina i współpracownicy. Tymczasem Rick i Eric ściągają z Australii do firmy Ivy Forrester, bratanicę Erica. Decydują, że Ivy zastąpi Quinn i Wyatta na stanowisku projektantki biżuterii. Przyjazd brata i zmiany w firmie (2014–) W październiku 2014 do Los Angeles przyjeżdża brat Erica i ojciec Ivy - John. Tymczasem Rick informuje ojca, że Ridge nie naszkicował żadnego projektu od czasu wypadku, gdyż stracił swój dar. Otrzymane od niego projekty są w rzeczywistości dziełem Caroline. Rick przekonuje Erica, aby wysłał Ridge'a do Thorne'a, do Paryża, a jemu i Caroline pozwolił poprowadzić firmę. Pod wpływem opowieści Johna o wolnym czasie i podróżach, Eric podejmuje decyzję o rezygnacji ze stanowiska CEO. Nie podjął jeszcze jednak decyzji o tym kto go zastąpi. Podczas rozmowy z Ridge'em, Eric nadmienia, że Rick i Caroline przypominają mu jego i Stephanie w przeszłości. Wkrótce Eric zwołuje zebranie, by ogłosić swoją decyzję. Nowym CEO Forrester Creations zostaje Ridge. Rick nie może się z tym pogodzić i zaczyna kłócić się z ojcem. Sytuację pogarsza Maya, która wstaje i oskarża Ridge'a i Caroline o romans. Caroline przyznaje się do kilku pocałunków. Eric jest zawiedziony. Zmienia swoją decyzję i mianuje Ricka CEO. Syn odrzuca jednak ofertę Erica i chce wyjechać z miasta. Za namową Mayi zmienia decyzję i obejmuje stanowisko. W listopadzie 2014, w Los Angeles zjawia się Taylor i odwiedza Erica. Wyznaje Forresterowi, że rozstali się z Thorne'em i postanowili zostać przyjaciółmi. Przyznaje również, że ujawniła prawdę o romansie Brooke i Billa z zemsty. Eric mówi jej, że zawsze jest mile widziana w jego domu. Tymczasem Eric podsłuchuje Ricka i Mayę i odkrywa, że syn celowo podwyższył ceny kreacji, aby kolekcja Ridge'a i Caroline upadła. Konfrontuje się z nim. Eric każe mu pogodzić się z Caroline, inaczej odwoła on go ze stanowiska. Jest zadowolony, gdy syn wraca do żony, a w Święto Dziękczynienia proponuje również rozejm Ridge'owi. Eric proponuje Ridge'owi i Caroline kontynuowanie współpracy przy projektowaniu. Jest dumny z Ricka, który nie wyraża sprzeciwu. Wkrótce Rick prosi ojca, aby podpisał dokumenty, dające mu nieodwołalną pełnię władzy w firmie, jako zabezpieczenie przed Ridge'em. Eric nie podpisuje dokumentów. Podczas zebrania, Rick chce zwolnić Mayę, ale Eric go powstrzymuje. Wkrótce Rick ponownie prosi ojca o podpisanie dokumentów. On zgadza się przekazać synowi całkowitą władzę w firmie, ale na okres roku. Następnie przegląda dokumenty razem z Carterem, który ostrzega Erica przed podpisaniem i zabiera dokumenty do biura. Forrester podpisuje dokumenty nim Ridge'owi udaje się przerwać spotkanie. Kiedy zjawia się Maya, Rick wyjaśnia, że to ona jest kobietą, z którą poprowadzi firmę. W ciągu danego im roku zamierzają zdobyć uznanie rodziny. Eric, Ridge i Caroline są w szoku. Eric jest wściekły na syna za oszustwo, którego się dopuścił. Nie mogąc nic zmienić, Eric tymczasowo wyjeżdża z miasta z Johnem. Eric wraca do L.A. w lutym 2015. Informuje Ricka, że wie o jego przeprowadzce do posiadłości Forresterów, o kłamstwie z remontem domku dla gości oraz o zdjęciu portretu Stephanie. Rick jest zaskoczony, że ojciec nie jest na niego zły. Eric chwali syna za wysokie zyski firmy. Dodatkowo, pozwala mu zostać w posiadłości Forresterów. Eric decyduje, że sam zamieszka w domku dla gości, zabierając ze sobą portret Stephanie. Eric informuje Ridge'a i Caroline, że Rick ma jego pełne poparcie. Ridge nie może w to uwierzyć i prosi Pam, Olivera, Aly i Wyatta, aby opowiedzieli o tym jak byli traktowani. Tymczasem Rick przeprasza wszystkich za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Eric jest dumny z syna. Jedynie wściekły Ridge próbuje przekonać wszystkich, że Rick tylko udaje. Eric ponownie udaje się w podróż z Johnem. Wraca do miasta w kwietniu 2015. Oznajmia Ridge'owi, iż rozważa przedłużenie kontraktu Ricka. Ridge oświadcza, że odchodzi z firmy. Eric i Brooke proszą Mayę, by doprowadziła do rozejmu między Rickiem a Ridge'em. W maju 2015, Ridge informuje Erica i Brooke, że Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną. Bill dowiaduje się o tym i publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Eric i Brooke opiekują się Rickiem, który miał wypadek samochodowy w Big Bear. Ridge przekonuje Erica, by teraz pozwolił mu poprowadzić firmę. Eric prosi Ricka, by ustąpił ze stanowiska CEO. Rick prosi ojca o wsparcie. Eric decyduje, że Rick pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Tymczasem Ridge postanawia przejąć firmę, uzyskując pakiet kontrolny poprzez zsumowanie udziałów swoich, Thomasa, Steffy i Billa, które przejął Liam. Eric jest w szoku i staje po stronie Ricka. Wspólnie odkrywają, że Bill nadal sprawuje kontrolę nad swoimi udziałami. Rick postanawia namówić Spencera do współpracy, gdyż od niego zależy przyszłość firmy. Bill zjawia się na zebraniu zwołanym przez Ridge'a. Bill chce dobić targu z Rickiem, ale stawia jeden warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderza Spencera i traci swoje stanowisko. W lipcu 2015, Eric i Brooke pocieszają Thorne'a, który opłakuje tragiczną śmierć Alexandrii. W sierpniu 2015, Eric zostaje drużbą na ślubie Ricka i Mayi. W październiku 2015, Ivy prosi Erica, aby wstawił się za nią u Steffy, która ją zwolniła. Forrester doprowadza do konfrontacji między Steffy i Ivy. Kuzynki wyznają mu, że Steffy uderzyła Aly kluczem do kół w samoobronie. Ivy nagrała całe zdarzenie i szantażowała kuzynkę, co było przyczyną jej zwolnienia. Eric godzi dziewczyny i Steffy zgadza się ponownie zatrudnić Ivy. W listopadzie 2015, Nicole Avant zachodzi w ciążę, będąc zapłodniona nasieniem Ricka. Związki Erica * Elizabeth Logan : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu, : – spotykali się, kiedy Eric wciąż był mężem Stephanie (1987–1988), : – dwukrotnie się całowali, kiedy Eric był mężem Stephanie, a Beth żoną Stephena (1989), : – ich związek nigdy nie został skonsumowany. * Sheila Carter : – byli małżeństwem (1993-1995). * Sally Spectra : – zaręczył się z nią, aby przyznała się do kradzieży projektów (1995). * Lauren Fenmore : – mieli romans (1997). * Jacqueline Marone : – byli zaręczeni (2005), : – całowali się, kiedy Eric był związany ze Stephanie (2011). * Stephanie Douglas : – czterokrotnie byli małżeństwem (1959–1990, 1999–2005, 2006–2008, 2012). : – mają czwórkę dzieci: Thorne'a, Angelę (zm. w wieku 14 lat), Kristen i Felicię. * Taylor Hayes : – całowali się (1995), : – byli związani (2013). * Brooke Logan : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Eric wciąż był mężem Stephanie (1990) : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (1991−1993, 2005). Brooke wzięła drugi ślub z Erikiem, aby ukryć fakt, że kocha swojego drugiego zięcia, : – całowali się, kiedy Eric był mężem Stephanie (2002), : – Brooke uwodziła Erica, który był związany z Taylor (2013). Chciała ukryć fakt, że jest w ciąży ze swoim szwagrem, : – mają razem dwójkę dzieci, Ricka (ur. 1990) oraz Bridget (ur. 1992). * Quinn Fuller : – całowali się (2013). * Donna Logan : – nawiązali romans, kiedy Eric wciąż był mężem Stephanie (2007), : – byli małżeństwem (2008–2010), : – całowali się (2013, 2014). Śluby Erica